Help
by Kaida-14Kage
Summary: I'M COMING BACK! I SWEAR! Just a bit more waiting would be most appreciated. Things came up and I got really busy... Cover Image source is found on my profile! Thanks to littlebunny12 for finding the source!


**Disclaimer:** Not mine~ Aoyama-sensei owns it all.

**Note:** _'this is thoughts'_

***sound effect***

There will be OOCness-sorry. Also this is BoyxBoy! KaiShin!

Just a little fun fact-This was inspired by a picture I saw a while ago. I have it saved onto my computer-but I can't find who drew it so I won't upload it as the image picture for this fic.

But the picture is of Kaito, in KID's custom, in an alleyway with blood on his side and rain coming down, there are police cars in the background and Shinichi is holding an umbrella out to him. -If anyone knows the source-if you could tell me that would be most appreciated. ^^

_Thank you for reading! :)_

* * *

**Chapter One:**

_That Night_

* * *

Sirens pierced the air and light footsteps echoed through the alleyway.

'_They are getting closer...'_

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?"

"He must be here somewhere!"

'_So close…'_

"FIND HIM!"

'_So loud…I…I...need to…move…'_

_***tap* *tap* *tap***_

'_Those are footsteps…closer…must…'_

"KID!"

***tap* *tap* *tap***

'…_Who's…there?...'_

* * *

Kaito woke up with a start. _'Where?...this isn't my room…why am I in pain?'_

Then, as last night's events came back to him, he quickly sat up.

Pain shot throughout his body and he wished he hadn't moved so suddenly. Groaning softly, he looked around the room. It looked like a normal bedroom, he certainly wasn't in jail. So where…?

Kaito heard light footsteps coming closer to the room. Panicking, he decided to act like he was still asleep. He wasn't in jail, but he still had no clue as to where he was, there were many who would capture him without turning him to jail-and Kaito personally would not want to meet any of them.

The door opened and Kaito heard the footsteps stop by his bed. A soft sigh came from whoever was there and a clank of what was probably silverware was placed on the table besides the bed.

"I know you are awake. Come on, get up…slowly though." The person next to Kaito's temporary bed said.

Kaito didn't move.

"Or do you want me to spoon feed you like I have been for the past two days?"

Kaito shot up again. "Two days?" He practically shouted.

Instantly he regretted it as pain surged though him once more.

"Moron. I told you slowly." The stranger carefully eased Kaito back to the bed and propped him up with the pillows comfortably.

Kaito looked over the other. The stranger was his look-alike and even their voice was similar, though he already knew that from last night.

The stranger caught his eye and smirked. "Surprising isn't it? Who would have thought my could-be-twin was the infamous Kaitou KID?"

Kaito tensed up at that, remembering how dire the situation was. "What do you want?" He asked in a stern tone. He wasn't about to show any more weakness than he had. The other knew he was weak. He could easily try to use that against him…

"I want you to get better already so I can have my own bed back." The other teen said nonchalantly. He then placed the tray of food on Kaito's lap. "Do you think you can eat? Or do I really have to spoon feed you?"

Kaito blinked. "Umm…"

"Good. So you can eat." He looked at his watch. "I have to go down to the police station really quickly. Be back in about ten minutes. Once you are done just put the tray back on this table." He knocked on the table as if it wasn't obvious which he meant. "Don't try to move too much. If something comes up, give me a call." The stranger placed a cell phone on top of the table. "You can use this one. Just dial one and it'll connect to me."

Kaito stared incredulously at the stranger. "Do you honestly think I'm going to sit here while you get ready to hand me to the police? You might know my identity, but that doesn't mean I can't go to hiding."

The teen looked confused for a second before realization dawned on his eyes. "Oh, no, I didn't mean it like that. I'm a detective." Seeing Kaito's panic he quickly added. "I'm not going to turn you in. I'm only going to the station to hand in paper work from my last case."

Kaito still didn't trust him, for obvious reasons. "Why wouldn't you turn me in? More so if you are a detective."

The stranger smiled. "I have a debt to pay back."

"What do you mean by that?" Kaito asked. He never saw the teen before last night, when the stranger saved him…though now that he thought about it, he did remember seeing another that looked like him in the papers…

"Actually, you can just call for your assistant. I'll leave the door unlocked. No one is going to try to enter my house, even if it's unlocked." He looked at his watch once more. "Now I really have to g-" Just then his phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, he waved at Kaito then started to exit. "Ah, Megure-keibu. Sorry I'm late. Yeah I'm-" The door shut behind him and his voice was cut off.

Kaito was left alone in the room; confused.

* * *

"Umm…hi, Jii-chan." Kaito greeted into his phone.

"Kaito-bocchama!" Jii was relieved; he has been worried sick over the past few days. "Where are you?"

"Umm…I don't know…" Kaito admitted. The stranger didn't even give his name. "Do you know of a teenage detective that looks like me?"

"…Are you referring to Kudou Shinichi?" Jii asked.

"I don't know…but how many teens can be detectives and look almost exactly like me? Anyways…I'm at his house, do you think you can pick me up? He said he left the door unlocked…" Kaito braced himself for the lecture that was surly coming.

"Does he know who you are?"

"Uuuhhh, he saw my face…and patched me up…" _'He did a good job of it too.' _Kaito thought.

"…but, Kaito-sama, why…"

"I'm sorry, but do you think you can pick me up and then ask me a billion and one questions? He says he won't turn me in, but I still rather not push it…"

"I got it. I'll be there soon."

Kaito breathed a sigh of relief. Well, he escaped the scolding…for now…

Though he did deserve it. If he had been more careful during the heist none of this would have happened…

* * *

_**/flashback/**_

Kaito smirked as he got to the roof, he was in full KID attire. Another successful heist. He jumped onto the railing that surrounded the rooftop. Taking the prize of the night out of his pocket, he held it up to the moon. After a minute of nothing, Kaito sighed and placed it back. Another failure…

Just then the door to the rooftop slammed open.

"KID!" None other than Nakamori Ginzo was there.

"Ah, nice of you to see me off, Keibu-san. Where is everyone else?" KID taunted.

"You know damn well where they are. They are still caught up in that rope trap of yours." Ginzo growled.

Kaito spread his arms wide and tottered on the edge. "Ah, shame. Well, you can be lucky enough to see my disaperin-"-

Kaito never got the chance to finish his sentence because of the sudden pain on the side of his stomach. His saw Ginzo's eyes widen before he fell off the edge and towards the still busy road that was a long way down.

He managed to activate his glider, but he had trouble controlling it. And there were still snipers shooting at him. He ended up crashing on the nearby park.

Groaning, he pulled himself to his feet and tried to find somewhere to hide.

Kaito panted as he ran through the night. There was a full moon still out, but there where also thick clouds; preventing much light from getting through.

Kaito wasn't sure if he should be grateful for the lack of light or not. His white suit still stood out like a beacon, but there was now little light from the moon to illuminate him. However, the streetlights were still shining brightly so it didn't particularly matter.

The magician-thief was getting tired…but he didn't want to stop. Clutching the side where he was shot tightly he looked around for some place where he could rest.

They could still be behind him, waiting for him to stop, but his legs were starting to shake, his breathing was too haggard and he couldn't get enough air, and his sight was blurring.

Seeing a hopefully deserted alleyway, Kaito made his way towards it. He stumbled at last minute and almost landed on his face if his hadn't used on arm to brace himself. However, his wrist almost snapped and sharp pain ran though his left arm. Still better than landing on his face though.

With some difficulty, he managed to push himself so his back was leaning against one of the alley walls.

There was a loud rumbling and rain pattered down.

Blearily, Kaito turned his head upward and tried to look at the sky. However, his eyes kept blinking to prevent rain from hitting his iris.

Giving up, he allowed his head to fall to his chest. His body felt hot and heavy. His grip on his side was too weak and his hand fell and went slack. Kaito's breath calmed some, but he still felt like his wasn't getting enough air.

Kaito allowed a soft groan to pass his lips, though he wasn't in too much pain anymore. His body was getting numb and he couldn't feel his arms or legs. Somewhere in the back of his mind there were warning bells ringing, but Kaito was too tired to dwell much on it.

He tried to reach for his phone to call for Jii, but his arms wouldn't obey him.

"Come on…" He whispered. Even his mouth was hard to move. It barely opened and Kaito could barely hear his own voice.

That's when the police sirens came close and the shouting was heard.

Kaito tried desperately to get up, to call for Jii, to do _something_, but his body wouldn't do anything he wanted.

He was getting sleepy despite all the loud noises around him…actually even the noises were becoming hard to make out. Everything began to sound like it was being heard from far away. However, Kaito knew it was close. After all, he could see the lights of the sirens reflecting off the walls…or were they really the siren lights? …they looked like them…but his vision was blurring and his eyes were closing…

From far away…or from close by, Kaito heard soft, or maybe they were loud, footsteps. They were getting closer…or was it getting farther away? Kaito couldn't tell anymore…

His breathing was still too loud, he could still feel it, and he was sure whoever it was could hear him. Kaito wanted to lower the sound of his breathing, even though it was surely too late, but he couldn't. His lungs were straining enough as it was, begging for more air, air that he couldn't seem to get no matter how deep he breathed.

Kaito opened his eyes and blinked a couple if times, trying to get his eyes to focus. It didn't work though, and Kaito turned unfocused eyes to the newcomer; trying to see who it was, thought it ended up being futile.

He willed his mind to become clearer so he could think; it didn't do much though…

Although he couldn't even make out the definite shape, he could see that the figure was too tall to be Jii-chan...or maybe the figure looked tall because of the angle?

Fear spread lazily though his mind. It was there, but Kaito couldn't act upon it. His adrenaline wouldn't even work. Even his grip on his side slack once again, though this time it didn't fall from his side.

The figure was very close now...Kaito's eyes fluttered close, but Kaito opened them right away. He looked up, but the rain still made it hard to keep his eyes open.

Suddenly, the sound around him changed and he couldn't feel the rain anymore. As if that changed everything, Kaito was able to focus better…not by much but better…

Kaito looked up and blinked a bit of water from his eyes.

Above him, there was someone holding what was probably an umbrella to him. He wasn't getting wet anymore, but he was already soaked so the effort didn't do much. In turn though, the figure, who was once dry, was now soaking wet.

Kaito didn't think this was _them_. They wouldn't hold out umbrellas to him, more likely they would just shoot him.

…though anyone else wouldn't hold out an umbrella for him either. They would more likely leave him there to get the police or something…

Was it Jii-chan after all? Or on the off chance, his mother?

Somehow, Kaito doubted it. This was some stranger…who was showing him kindness?

The stranger looked at him for a moment longer, shock dominating his face, and Kaito's eyes cleared up a bit to see the other more clearly.

The stranger was a boy…about his age, Kaito guessed. In fact…unless his eyes were tricking him, the stranger looked much like him.

"Oi! You are bleeding!" The stranger called out.

Or was it Kaito? The voice sounded so much like his own…but the stranger wasn't bleeding, and Kaito didn't think he spoke…

"Oi, can you hear me?" His look-alike bent down, still covering the thief with the umbrella.

The other raised his hand, and Kaito would have flinched, after all he was the infamous Kaitou KID and everyone hated him, but all he could do was gaze unblinkingly into the other's eyes.

His vision was getting blurry again…

There was warmth on his neck…it was the stranger's hand…what…

Somehow Kaito realized the stranger was looking for a pulse…

"Good. You are still alive. Hang in there a moment longer…I'll go get help." The stranger said.

Kaito somehow managed to lift his arm, but he didn't have enough strength to clutch at the stranger. Luckily, the stranger saw his moment and leaned in closer, trying to his the barely audible whisper.

"Don't…" Kaito said…or at least tried to. He couldn't even hear his own voice…then again…he couldn't hear the patter of rain hitting the umbrella either…

The stranger pulled back and gave a worried look…then he nodded and said something else, but Kaito couldn't hear anything anymore.

Kaito still felt like he needed more air, but his lungs were no longer in pain…

The stranger moved his lips again, then again, and again…Kaito couldn't make out what he was saying…

His vision was too blurry to read lips and his ears seemed to have stopped working…

His eyes were getting even heavier…

Kaito felt his head falling to the side as his eyelids slowly slipped closed.

The last thing he saw was the stranger lunging forward, worried …

…but that worry couldn't be for him…right?

…Kaito couldn't think much more on it…

…he couldn't make out anything anymore…

* * *

Kaito was taken out of his memories by Jii coming in the room and fussing over him.

While Kaito reassured the old man that he was fine over and over again, one thought rang through his head.

_He would have died that night…_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So, what did you think? Was anything confusing?

I wrote this all today and hesitated about uploading it, since I already uploaded another one of my stories, but hopefully this will make up a bit for my _long _absence XD

I'm sorry if there are mistakes, like I said I wrote it all today, along with a chapter for a different fic, and while I did check over this, I find that if I read something over and over again I can't find mistakes anymore…

Not sure how often I'll upload this, I'm focusing mainly on my other fic, You Are Not Alone, but I'll probably update this often enough. Two or three weeks in between at the _very_ most.

Review?


End file.
